


Yummy ice cream

by LokelaniRose



Category: Water Boyy: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, That goddamn ice cream scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokelaniRose/pseuds/LokelaniRose
Summary: Apo justtookit





	Yummy ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that ice cream scene. Yeah, this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUnVfwEqFdA

Apo just _took_ it.

Every now and then his eyes flickered up to meet Waii’s but for the most part he was completely intent on the cock in his mouth. Not that Waii was giving him a chance to focus on anything else: he had one hand braced on the wall in front of him and the other wrapped around the back of Apo’s neck, gentle pressure keeping him still as he pushed his cock in and out of his mouth.

Coach – Dad – had sat Waii down when he was fourteen and had a horrifically awkward conversation with him about masturbation, how it was _natural_ and _healthy_ but how he needed to always be aware about how it impacted upon his performance in the pool. For all he was – had been, he was a changed man now thanks to Apo’s presence in his life – for all he had been hot-headed and ill-disciplined in a lot of areas, controlling himself ‘in that way’ had never been a problem for Waii. He never touched himself for a least a week before a big race, and most of the time only took care of himself if he was particularly stressed or Fay had been looking particularly cute. And then Apo had come into his life.

And then he’d left him for a year.

Over that year Waii knew he’d become a better person. A better swimmer, a better Captain and a better son, and those were all things he was proud of. He also knew just how much the thought of Apo returning to him had been the driving motivation behind those changes, and was going to spend the rest of his life conveying his gratitude towards the other boy. But when he said he’d become a better person…he meant that his self-discipline had gone _through the roof_. Because otherwise he’d have been coming three times a day to the memory of Apo’s mouth on his and wouldn’t have got a single other thing done. On the few occasions he had indulged himself, they had been fairly vanilla – touching Apo, seeing his cheeks turn pink, getting to make him feel good…and then, even more rarely, he’d let himself think about _this_.

Apo’s tongue slid along the underside of his cock and Waii felt his hand tighten on his neck. He was completely braced against the wall now, Apo folded into the space beneath him from where he’d sunk to his knees and pulled open Waii’s shorts. Waii had intended just to kiss him a little, bring back that perfect memory of the last time he’d kissed Apo against a wall. But now he was shoving his cock in and out of Apo’s perfect, _perfect_ mouth, feeling him choke a little on how big it was, his fair skin flushed pink. And every time his eyes flickered up to meet Waii’s he could see how insanely turned on Apo was, how much Apo loved being on his knees with Waii’s cock in his mouth and his hand on the back of his neck.

Because Waii had had this fantasy, of pushing his cock into Apo’s mouth, ever since that moment where he’d shoved an ice cream in there in front of the entire squad and that annoying childhood friend of Apo’s, literally just forcing it into Apo’s mouth and making him take it. And Apo hadn’t resisted at all, had asked for it _again_, which had set a spark burning in Waii’s belly that was steadily building into a flame over a year later and fuck, this was so good.

“Apo…” he moaned. “You’re so good. Fuck, I love watching you take my cock. Are you going to make me come Apo? God I missed you so much, I thought about you so much, I want to come in your mouth…”

Apo’s eyes shot open and for a second Waii had a moment of pure terror that he’d gone too far. Even with all his firmness, holding Apo’s face in place so that he could push his hips forward into that gorgeous mouth, Waii was being incredibly gentle. He would never for a single second hurt Apo more than he already had. And saying he wanted to come in his mouth…god, that was so disrespectful, that was…

Apo moaned desperately, and sank down so that Waii’s cock went all the way to the back of his throat and he could feel the muscles there flutter around the head. It was the best thing he’d ever felt, and Apo was moving faster, his fingers clenched on Waii’s thighs, clearly desperate for him to come.

In his mouth. With white dripping out of the corner of his mouth that Waii had put there, just like before. For a split second Waii almost wished the whole squad was there again so that they could see this happen, see how much Apo loved Waii, how good and sexy and perfect Apo was, how good he was taking Waii’s cock.

The fire in his belly was growing stronger now and Waii could hear the deep growling noise he was making from somewhere inside his chest. He shifted forward and braced his forehead against the wall so he could keep staring down at Apo, and freed up his other arm so now he could wrap both of them around the back of Apo’s neck. Apo glanced up at him and nodded ever so slightly, and then let the weight of his head relax back into Waii’s hands so that Waii could fuck his mouth just the way he wanted.

It was bliss. It was the best thing ever. Waii couldn’t help his hips starting to move faster, watching his cock slide into Apo’s pink little mouth. God it was so hot and wet and tight, the desperate little flutters of Apo’s tongue against his cock, the flush spreading across his fair skin, the pressure as he swallowed with every urgent breath. He trusted Waii completely and Waii was going to come just from the love and the want in his dark eyes.

“Apo, I’m going to come,” he growled out. “I’m going to come in your perfect little mouth, perfect for me, god. I’m going to keep you like this all the time, just whenever I want to put my cock in you, because you’re never going to leave me, you’re going to stay by my side forever…” and Apo was nodding, his fingers gone white where they were clenched on Waii’s thighs and Waii loved him so, _so_ much and with that he was coming, shoving himself desperately hard into Apo’s mouth for the last few thrusts, so perfect that he saw sparks.

He had to blink several times to clear his vision and then he was almost wobbling on his feet, his knees like jelly from how hard he’d come. But nothing would have made him take a step away at the moment, staring down at Apo as he coughed, Waii’s come spilling out of his mouth, white across his pink lips. The fire in Waii’s belly roared and he knew nothing was ever going to put it out now.

“Apo…” he breathed out, and Apo gave him a small smile, nothing but love in his gaze. Waii reached out and rubbed his thumb against the corner of his mouth, feeling his own slick. His hand trembled as he wiped a bit up and pushed it back inside Apo’s mouth, the instant warmth and tightness around his thumb making his cock twitch. God he almost wanted to wank himself hard again straightaway and shove straight back in there, give up on the rest of the day and just spend it in Apo’s mouth. Apo was sucking on his thumb, his eyes fluttering closed and his gentle little sucks making Waii’s toes curl. He glanced a little bit lower and swallowed hard at the sight of Apo’s cock, desperately hard and straining against his swim shorts, and then he was pulling his thumb out and using the hand still on the back of his lover’s head to pull him to his feet and shove him over to the bed.

“You’re perfect Apo…so fucking amazing.”

“I liked it.”

“You…fuck. I’ve wanted to do that every single day since you left.”

“I wanted to do it too.” Apo tilted his head to one side in that ridiculously cute way he had, winding his arms around Waii’s neck. “I loved having your cock in my mouth. I loved having you hold me like that.”

Waii had just come his fucking brains out but literally every muscle in his body tensed at Apo’s words. He sat on the bed and yanked Apo down onto his lap, his back to Waii’s chest, spreading his legs with such firmness that Apo gasped and gave a little wriggle. His bum was pressed back against Waii’s cock, still a little chubbed up and tender, and Waii nearly went cross-eyed at the thought of one day getting to be inside Apo in another way. But then that iron discipline he’d spent a fucking year perfecting actually came in handy, and he shoved all thoughts of sliding into Apo to one side and instead focused on making him come right here, right now.

Having Apo pressed back against him like this felt amazing. Waii could hold him in place with an arm across his chest, the muscles like iron as Apo clutched at it weakly, his hips shifting as Waii shoved a hand down his shorts and pulled out his cock. The sight of it was perfect, soft pale skin going pink at the head firmly wrapped in Waii’s darker skin, and Waii was wanking him off with almost brutal firmness before he knew it whilst Apo moaned and fucking _begged_, his voice going higher and his hips pushing up into Waii’s hand. His neck was right there and Waii alternated kisses and bites along it – yes he was definitely going to leave a mark, good, the whole world needed to know that Apo had returned to his proper place in Waii’s arms and bed and life and – Apo was arching up, his voice cracking as Waii stripped his cock whilst still holding him down, watching Apo come almost as good as coming himself. White spattered across Apo’s belly and Waii’s fist as the other boy collapsed back on him gasping for breath, and Waii gripped the back of Apo’s neck and turned his head so that he could kiss him, again and again and again.

“We’re going to do this every single day for the rest of our lives,” he muttered into Apo’s mouth, and could feel the answering smile.

“It’ll affect your times. Coach’ll kill me.”

“I’ve decided I’m going for a new record.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“How many times I can make you come in a night.”

Apo laughed and Waii felt an entirely different warmth spread through him, the happiness he thought he’d fucked up over a year ago and now had back in his arms, along with an aquamarine and a promise that he’d never lose them again.


End file.
